


Why The King Went Mad

by Qarma



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 20:36:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17884799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qarma/pseuds/Qarma
Summary: I'm sorrytumblr: @realfakevagabond





	Why The King Went Mad

Gavin stretched his arms wide as he exited his home. He breathes in deep and takes in the gentle ray of sunshine. Another lovely day in Achievement City.

He looked across the landscape and notices movement in Ray's house.

He slowly pushed its door open and sees Ryan arranging the frames on the walls.

“Ryan?”

Slowly turning upon hearing his name, Ryan  smiled. “Hey, Gav.” He greeted, stepping back from the paintings and admiring them. “Does it look even?”

Gavin stared for a moment then smiled back. “Yeah. It looks good.” He shifted his glance around the room. “You should help me clean up my trophy room too.”

Ryan rolled his eyes, huffing a small giggle. “You can handle that on your own. Ray's a hopeless case.” Gavin chuckled.

Ryan turned his attention to the dusty chests in the room. “Why?” Gavin spoke again after a moment of silence.

Ryan “Hm?” hummed. “I mean, Is there a reason why you're doing this?” Gavin asked again.

“I just felt like it. I'm not busy today anyway.” Ryan replies.

“I see.” Gavin faintly says. He then excused himself, saying Michael is waiting for him, and leaves Ryan to his chores.

 

Soon, he was satisfied with his cleaning. He took note of all the food Ray had in his chests that went bad. He heads over to Jack's, thinking about how hopeless Ray is without him. Still, he loves the idiot.

“Hey, what's up?” Jack looks up from the pumpkins he was just checking on and beams a smile.

“Do you have any wheat? I was hoping to make some bread for Ray. He's got no food stocked other than the ones he left that went bad. Again.” Ryan rolled his eyes.

Jack furrowed his eyebrows and sighed to himself. “As expected.” He paused and smiled. “I’ll go make the bread for you.”

Ryan thanks Jack, who nodded and went inside his home.

Not long after, Ryan had nothing else to do and everyone seemed to be busy. He noticed that he's run out of food himself and decided to go hunting for some meat. He figured he might as well get some for Ray too.

Ryan thought about looking for him but figured he should surprise Ray instead since he's already started with cleaning up his house and restocking his food supply.

With a sword in hand and various tools ready, he picks a direction and sets off. He then catches sight of Michael, Gavin and Geoff, who were huddled together.

Ryan approaches them and Geoff notices. They break their circle to say hello.

“Where are you headed?” Gavin asked, a slight stutter slipped in his voice.

“Hunting. I’m getting some meat for me and Ray.” Ryan wiggles his sword between his fingers as he lifted it.

“Aahh… W-well, there's a bunch of sheep and cows over there.” He points West. “But I guess you already knew that, Ryan the Animal Guy.” Michael teased and laughed.

“Ha-ha.” Ryan rolled his eyes. “Oh, Geoff, do you still have those roses in your house? Mind if I pick one?”

Geoff purses his lips and nods. Ryan thanks them and heads off to the direction Michael claimed had some animals he could hunt for meat.

  
  


The hunt was easy and quick as always. He comes home with a good amount of food enough to last him a few days. He takes an extra sack and stores Ray's share in it.

As he approached his house, he sees Jeremy standing there, like he was waiting.

“Need something?” He asked. Jeremy looked at him dead in the eye and remained silent. Ryan shrugs, jokingly calls his friend “weirdo” and enters his house. Jeremy follows.

“Ryan.” He called out.

Ryan kept his back on Jeremy, occupied. “Hold that thought, I have to bring this to Ray's house.” Ryan said taking the sack and opening it to check its contents again. 

“Ryan.” Jeremy calls again.

“I should leave some tools for him too. Just in ca--”

“Ryan!”

Stupefied, he turns to look at Jeremy, who finally grabbed his attention.

“This can't go on.”

“What do you mean? I'm just--”

“It’s been five years, Ryan!”

Ryan scowled, sending a shiver through Jeremy's spine, but he stood his ground.

“What are you saying?” Ryan's brows were still knit together, but he tried to smile. “Come on, you sound crazy.”

“He left to go off on his own. Ryan, you have to let go. Do it for yourself.”

Ryan’s body tensed up. “He’s coming back. I know he will.” He says, finally on the same page as Jeremy.

“No, he's not.”

“Shut up.” Ryan mumbled.

“He told us that even before he left. He's out there somewhere, happy with his life.” Jeremy edged on.

“I said, shut up.”

“Move on, Ryan! Everyone's worried about you! Ray isn't coming back!”

“Shut your mouth!!”

Ryan bursts, his eyes darkening. He leered at Jeremy, who tried his best not to shake.

“I’ll find him. He’s probably just around here because he misses us too. I can find him. I’ll do it now.”

Jeremy sighed deeply. “No, he's not. He's gone far away from everything and that's exactly how he wanted it.”

Ryan’s intimidating scowl twisted into a sorrowful grimace. “I… miss him… so much.” He hung his head down.

Jeremy steps closer and puts a hand on his friend's shoulder. “I know you do. We miss him too. I understand you guys had something more between you two. You loved him and he loved you. But this is too much. We're worried about you, Ryan. You've never been the same ever since.”

There was a short silence until Ryan spoke. “Do you think I'll ever see him again?”

Jeremy hesitated but still answered. “No.”

“Liar!” Ryan jerks his head up.

Jeremy's eyes widened and he takes a step back.

“This... this is one of your tricks isn't it? Is Gavin in on it? And Michael too? I knew it! It's just an elaborate prank set up by The Lads! Clever!” Ryan smiles wide. “Or could it be… You guys actually know where he is? And you're just hiding him from me? Are you all in on the prank?”

“Ryan, please, I--” Before Jeremy could finish, he was hit on the head with the back of an axe. He sprawls on the floor, in pain. Ryan looms over him with a wicked grin spread across his face.

“Now I get it! It’s a game! It is, right? Haha! Okay, I’ll play! I’ll play!” He said, with an eerily happy tone in his voice. “I’ll find him! I'll find where you are, Ray!” His sickening grin retained as he slowly turned his head to look at Jeremy. “Even if I have to pry it out of our friends.”

  
  
  


 

For years, Ryan never let it go. For years, he would pretend that Ray never left, but he was subtle. So subtle that the others could pretend it was normal. But he wasn't mad, wasn't he? A man can dream after all.

 

Ryan sat alone, on a throne of gold. He looked on towards the horizon, his mind wandering and imagining Ray walking down the aisle, finally gracing him with the comforting smile that he craved. The king daydreamed happily, the thoughts of his lover dancing around in his troubled mind.

He smiled to himself, staring at where Ray would come walking in. Nothing could take him away from his fantasies. Not the darkness, slowly creeping up around him. Not his friends, who were bound and defenseless on the ground. Not the monsters, that threatened to approach, noticing the lack of barricades or defenses the king and his friends had. Not his weakening mind and body, as he continued to hold a golden ring between his fingers, waiting to return it to its owner.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry
> 
> tumblr: @realfakevagabond


End file.
